


无果花

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	无果花

金有谦是段宜恩姑姑家的孩子，因为父母意外亡故的关系，自5岁起就一直被寄养在段家。

那个年纪的小孩，对死亡两个字，又懂得几分呢。

段宜恩记得那小小的孩子初到他家，却意外的没吵也没闹，只是紧紧抓着他的小指问他，

“爸爸妈妈什么时候才会回来呢？”

小孩子有种神奇的特质，长一岁便多一个世界。那时候段宜恩已经8岁了，对于离去，他有比金有谦明晰百倍的了解。

8岁的小孩在5岁的小孩面前蹲下身来，揉着他后脑蓬松的头毛说，

“等院里那棵树结桃子的时候，爸爸妈妈就回来了。”

那年冬天是近十年最冷的，饶是金有谦裹着厚厚的羽绒服也直吸溜鼻涕，可他还是愿意踩着被冻得硬梆梆的土地绕着那树转圈。

他不觉得冷，因为春天总是不远了。

 

／

花开了又谢，叶荣了又枯，一晃20年过去了。

到这个月17号，金有谦就年满25周岁了。在过去的那些年里，父母的印象早已逐渐模糊，在记忆深处退化成为坠地的流星，失了光亮与弧度，成为柔软内心上一块斑驳的凸起。

他所受的关心与爱意，都来自段宜恩。寄人篱下的本是他，却好像段宜恩欠了他什么一样。他向来反感那些唐突的同情，却从没厌烦过段宜恩。

毕竟相处了这样多年，是真情还是假意，他心里有杆秤。

段宜恩是真的很疼他，比对自己的亲弟弟还要更宠上几分。不论什么东西，段宜恩都先会给他，从小时候的玩具，到长大了遇见的姑娘。

大学的时候，段宜恩看上了舞蹈系的系花，是个可爱的长发姑娘。谁知前脚这边刚喜欢上，后脚那女孩就给还是学弟的金有谦递了情书，说是什么喜欢他跳舞的时候自信的样子。

金有谦把那封情书给段宜恩看的时候，他却只是挠了挠后脑，说了句还算她有眼光。金有谦本想质问他为什么总是这样，话到了嘴边却仍是没能说出口。

他没有这个资格。他还要像只落水的小狗，浑身湿淋淋的摇着尾巴，向他求份赖以生存的温暖呢。

所以段宜恩给他的，他便一样不落都收着，礼物也是，人也是。纵使他喜欢的，本不是精致的玩具和漂亮的女孩子。

谈恋爱于金有谦而言，是世界上最无聊的存在。说来那女孩是漂亮又明朗的，比那些娇滴滴都小女生多了份直爽，说话干干脆脆不大腻人。但即使是这样，金有谦也觉得无味，不愿分开的理由只是想了解段宜恩喜欢什么样的人。

可不管怎么看，好像都不是他这种小心翼翼的呢。

 

／

哪有女孩子能忍受自己的男朋友总是不咸不淡的，日子久了那女孩便提了分手。

段宜恩听说了这事，觉得金有谦心里该会很难过，便说要带他出散心。问说想去哪儿，得到的答案却是冲绳。

段宜恩本以为会是什么可以痛快玩儿的地方，但既然金有谦想去，他也没什么异议，反正对他而言，不管去哪里，能休息一下就是好的。自从顺了父母的意接了家里的公司，他便一刻也不得闲。

平日里两人都是睡在两间屋子里的，出门的时候段宜恩本也想订两间，但被金有谦以在外一个人住害怕的理由拦下了。

屋子正对着海，灯光是暖黄色的，只是在里面坐着也有些微醺的感觉。

段宜恩把自己嵌在柔软的沙发里，金有谦背对着他，站在落地床边望着涌动着的浪头。

“宜恩哥，你知道我为什么想来冲绳吗。”

“为什么。”

平日里拘束惯了的人，此时却连说话的语调都柔软下来，字句里漾着一点鼻音，仿佛只是生活在这片土地上一只慵懒的狸花猫。

“因为这里，是樱花开得最早的地方。”

虽然不知道从什么时候开始，但段宜恩知道，金有谦是明白的。哪有二十多岁的人，还对一棵树是不是结果抱有期待呢。

更何况，樱树怎能结出桃子。

“我还记得那年春天，那棵树刚钻出第一个新芽的时候，我高兴极了，正赶上隔壁院的爷爷出来料理他养的花，我就问他说，这棵树什么时候可以结桃子。可爷爷告诉我说，那是棵复瓣樱花，不是桃树，而且是观赏用的，根本都不会结果。”

“有谦……”

“我很难过，但宜恩哥，我从没有怪过你，我也还是很喜欢很喜欢那棵树。还有，宜恩哥。”

“恩？”

段宜恩以为金有谦还想和他说什么。

金有谦转过身来，周身被透过窗户射进来的光拢住，感觉有些不真实。

“我也很喜欢……”

金有谦顿了顿接着说，

“这里。”

蜷在沙发上的人笑了笑站起身来，拍了拍金有谦的肩膀。空气里浮起几丝尘埃和细绒，在光束里飘动着，像是在逃离这个懦弱的人。

“走吧，带你去吃好吃的。”

又不是小孩子了，怎么能总用好吃的来安抚呢，他想要的比起一份食物，可是贵重太多了。

金有谦低着头走在他身后，忍着不去牵那骨节分明的手。

 

／

后来因为工作的关系，段宜恩带着金有谦从家里搬了出来，住到了离公司不远的公寓里。

金有谦签约做了模特，借着段宜恩的关系，上了不少的杂志和秀，也算是在这一行展露头角了。段宜恩则是整日埋在应酬里，一副商界精英的模样。

虽然在外管着一个公司的人，回家却被自己的弟弟吃的死死的。

每次一进家门，金有谦总会先过来，像个小狗似的在他身上嗅嗅，就好像真能闻出什么一样。

有应酬吗？抽烟了吗？喝酒了吗？

这是金有谦必审的三个问题。起因是那次为了抢一笔不小的单子，段宜恩把自己喝到了医院。金有谦在陪他洗完胃之后，就像完全变了一个人一样，整日凶巴巴的盯着他，生怕他再出一点事情。

段宜恩自知理亏，便也由他去了。但是做这一行的，有些事情怎么避也避不开。那天一回家，便推开面前的金有谦，跪在马桶边吐到爹妈都不认识。

金有谦把人掺回卧室，拿毛巾洇了温水给段宜恩擦拭。醉酒的人脸色有些红，眼角挂着反胃逼出来的泪水，双手合掌放在面前，指甲泛着诱人的粉红色，衬衣敞开两颗扣子，露出雪白的脖颈和精致的锁骨，两条腿被包裹在裁剪得当的西装裤里，显得笔直而纤细。

金有谦不知道段宜恩的这副模样，自己还能看多久。他总是要成家的，但那个家里该是没有他的容身之所。

 

每年过生日的时候，段宜恩总会许他一个愿望。今年的那个，他已经想好了。

 

／

到了过生日那天，段宜恩拎了个精致的巧克力蛋糕回家，外壳裹满了细腻的金粉，可金有谦一眼都顾不上看。他准备了满肚子的荒唐话要和段宜恩说，哪怕眼前这苟且的一切都会碎落满地。

"我们有谦今年生日想要什么礼物？"

“我想和哥上床。”

段宜恩的笑在嘴角僵了两秒，之后慢慢敛了表情。蜡烛仍旧燃着，烛光打在段宜恩脸上，火苗闪动时表情也是忽明忽暗的，像潮水将至的湖面。

“金有谦，你知不知道你自己在说什么。”

“我知道，我说，我想和哥上床，从很久很久以前就想。哥是我第一个，也是唯一一个手淫对象。那时和袅袅在一起，只是因为你喜欢她，而我不想看你和她在一起。我无数次想着要在哥喝醉的时候趁虚而入，可我都忍住了，我好怕你讨厌我，虽然我现在也还是怕，怕的要死，但我还是想说，我真的好喜欢哥，我不喜欢女孩子，也不喜欢男孩子，我只喜欢你。”

而后是良久的沉默。蜡烛燃尽了，没人去开餐厅的灯，他们应该都在暗自庆幸，庆幸这月光不够明亮，不足以看清对方的表情。

许久之后，是椅子蹭在地板上发出的闷响。

段宜恩想走回卧室，却被金有谦从身后揽过，紧紧的抱在怀里。毛绒绒的脑袋抵在肩上，像极了20年前那个期待结出桃子的懵懂的小孩。有温热的液体从颈间流过，颤抖顺着紧贴的骨传导进段宜恩的心里，是一阵接一阵的刺痛。

“宜恩哥，你别讨厌我，除了你，我什么都没有了。”

……

“好。”

段宜恩说着，手贴上箍在腰间的双臂拉开，转过身来一点一点的抹掉金有谦脸上的泪。

纤长的手指捧住已然长开的精致的脸，用两只拇指划过不住掉落在两颊的泪珠，在脸上留下一片蒸发极快的印痕。

段宜恩对他，还似从前那样温柔。一想到这，金有谦哭的更凶了。

段宜恩却只是认真的，一下一下把滴落的泪抹掉，目光定在金有谦的脸颊上，仿佛在做这世上最神圣的事情。

其实只是不敢看进他的眼睛而已，那里的情绪太多，随便一个都够他深深陷进去。他又何尝不知道，对一个人好也是有代价的，付出越多的人才越是贪心。

只是这代价来的太过意外和突然。

他是真的，真的想把世界上最好的都给他。就算那时候让出了自己喜欢女孩，他也没有任何的不甘，甚至还觉得欣慰。他一直以为，那是对自己给一个5岁孩子造一个永不成真的梦的惩罚，是他应当的。

其实幻灭是很久之前的事了，两人都心知肚明。只不过他们都需要这个理由，来付出和捕获感情。

段宜恩拉过金有谦垂在身体两边的手，重新环上自己的腰间，又伸出食指戳戳对方的胸膛。

“我想在这里种株桃树。”


End file.
